yu_gi_oh_revolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Yu-Gi-Oh Revolution Chapter 0 Bouster Pack
English Set Name: Chapter 0 Cover Card: Battle Hero Ramstrike Soldier Features: Introducing the 1st set in the Series 0 of Yu-Gi-Oh Revolution. Introduces Fusion Monsters And Synchro Monsters. Introduces The Battle Heroes,Darkos,Forbiddenhog,Kuriboh,Level Tuner Force 0,Arch-Skulls,Scargar,Signer Hedgedragons,Resonator,Legendary Dragons,and the Machine Emperors Archetype. Includes Cards used by Tornado,Death and Adrian. Many cards that work together with already existing themes. Includes 80 cards. CH0 - 0 Battle Hero Voodoo CH0 - 1 Battle Hero Flamemetal CH0 - 2 Battle Hero Frostbite CH0 - 3 Battle Hero Spark Lin CH0 - 4 Battle Hero Rock Diva CH0 - 5 Yubel Kuriboh CH0 - 6 Level Hero CH0 - 7 Battle Hero Ventus CH0 - 8 Dark Core CH0 - 9 Battle Hero Jetfire CH0 - 10 Battle Hero Jetfreeze CH0 - 11 Battle Hero Ramstrike Knight CH0 - 12 Machine Emperor Darkos Infinity CH0 - 13 Darkos Guard CH0 - 14 Darkos Top CH0 - 15 Darkos Attack CH0 - 16 Darkos Carrier CH0 - 17 Vilovl Charger CH0 - 18 Level Skull CH0 - 19 Remni - Streda the Quick Guard CH0 - 20 Remni - Grey the Wondering Gale CH0 - 21 Hydro Archer CH0 - 22 Capsule Star Archfiend Kizen CH0 - 23 Rodan Spear CH0 - 24 Level Pharoah CH0 - 25 Scarger - Quazar CH0 - 26 Spirit of Red-eyes CH0 - 27 Vilovl Cube CH0 - 28 Gravity Resonator CH0 - 29 Dark Magician Girl of Chaos CH0 - 30 Battle Hero Silverblade CH0 - 31 The Eye of Temieus CH0 - 32 Battle Hero Ramstrike Soldier CH0 - 33 Arch-Skull Plasma Rip CH0 - 34 Caliber Warrior CH0 - 35 Battle Hero Rapid Shot CH0 - 36 Arch-Skull Lighting Striker CH0 - 37 Pharoah Obadius CH0 - 38 Battle Hero Ice Fang CH0 - 39 Vilovl Delta CH0 - 40 Battle Hero Crystal Priest CH0 - 41 Voodoo Guard CH0 - 42 Raging Impact CH0 - 43 Frost Blaster CH0 - 44 Spark Shock CH0 - 45 Rainbow Stage CH0 - 46 Twin Draw CH0 - 47 Chapter 0 CH0 - 48 Limitless Skys CH0 - 49 Battle Hero Fusion CH0 - 50 Knight's Tittle - Ramstrike Soldier CH0 - 51 Battle Dojo CH0 - 52 Heartless Goal CH0 - 53 Fusion Guard CH0 - 54 Super Stage Code 0 CH0 - 55 Experimental Capsule CH0 - 56 B - Brave Heart CH0 - 57 Clone Divice CH0 - 58 E - Elite Preformence CH0 - 59 Reseach Fusion CH0 - 60 Bite Marks CH0 - 61 Heromorph CH0 - 62 Rightous Justice CH0 - 63 Fusion Magnet CH0 - 64 Codex Page Part 0 - Finding the Dojo CH0 - 65 ??? CH0 - 66 ??? CH0 - 67 ??? CH0 - 68 ??? CH0 - 69 ??? CH0 - 70 ??? CH0 - 71 ??? CH0 - 72 ??? CH0 - 73 ??? CH0 - 74 ??? CH0 - 75 ??? CH0 - 76 ??? CH0 - 77 ??? CH0 - 78 ??? CH0 - 79 ??? CH0 - 80 ???